1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the utility meter reading units and transponders which are located outside of a building in an underground enclosure.
2. Description of the Background Art
In moderate climate zones, utility meters are located in subsurface enclosures in areas adjacent to residences or other dwellings. Such enclosures are referred to as "pits." An example of such an enclosure is illustrated in Cerny et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,894.
In Cerny et al, meter data is transmitted from a transponder unit in an underground pit to an electronic collection unit carried by a meter reading person or by a vehicle.
In Cerny et al., the transponder unit in the pit includes one or more batteries which are installed during manufacture. Eventually, such batteries require replacement. The pit environment may be filled with water. Therefore, a convenient way of handling battery replacement is needed in this rugged environment.